Semiconductor diodes are widely used in semiconductor applications. In semiconductor converter applications the trade-off between a reverse recovery behavior and an on-state characteristic of a free wheeling diode has an influence on the converter characteristic. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the trade-off between the reverse recovery behavior and the on-state characteristics of a diode.